


Sceptic

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus just wants to read outside in the sun, but he should know better than that with the people he's friends with. He doesn't think that this prank is worth the effort, it's just a hassle. But, will Sirius get him to be more open minded? Will he end up finding this prank funny after all, even if it's juvenile? Well, he just has to wait until the morning to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptic

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD

** Remus **

It was just a normal Friday afternoon – after dinner –, during the May of sixth year. So, by that, I mean Sirius and James were being a handful, Peter was following James around like some sort of sheep, students were trying to keep out of their way while the three attacked Snape with all kinds of spells, and I...well, I just kept to myself, sitting under 'The Marauders' tree, reading. I know typical, right? Me, reading. But hey, it was a brilliant book. It was the Riddle-Master: The Complete Trilogy. It was about the epic journeys of a young prince in a strange land, where wizards have long since vanished...but where magic is waiting to be reborn. Yes, I realise I'm a wizard reading about magic – Sirius and James made sure to tell me every time they saw me reading about muggle magic books – but I liked reading books like this.

"Moony! Stop reading that stupid book, you're a wizard for Merlin's sake!" James called to me. "Come join in the fun!"

"Yeah, come on Moony!" Peter agreed.

I looked up from the worn pages. Squinting against the unusually warm blinding sun, I saw James and Peter standing a few feet away, grinning like idiots. But where was Sirius? I placed my book in my bag, watching the pair cautiously. I jumped about a foot in the air when arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Relax, Rem, it's only me." Sirius chuckled, kissing my cheek.

We had gotten together during the summer, when Sirius couldn't stand the boring four walls of his room or the screaming voices of his 'family'. When James, Peter and Lily found out, Lily was given five galleons by the two boys while they all sighed a huge 'finally'.

"Why do you insist on scaring me?"I asked, smiling.

"Because you look so cute when I scare you." Sirius replied matter-of-factually. "Plus, it gives me an excuse to do this."

To explain what he meant, he tightened his hold on me, turned my head towards me and kissed me properly.

"Come on, stop reading for a bit." Sirius said.

"Do I have to?" I moaned.

"For me?"

"You suck."

"Well..."

"Shut up, you dirty minded child, I didn't mean it in that way."

"The only way to shut me up is you joining in. Otherwise..."

"I just might have to go for option number two."

"I like that choice."

Someone cleared their throat from in front of us. Looking up, James was standing in front of us, smirking. I didn't need to look at myself to know I was as red as a tomato.

"You love birds coming, or what?" James asked.

Sighing, I un-wrapped Sirius' arms from around me and stood up. Our friends had _the worst_ timing of _all time_! Rolling my eyes, I sent my stuff back to the dorm – magic's a wonderful thing – before I jogged over to where Peter was standing patiently.

"Yay, Moony!" Peter grinned.

"It's only this once Wormtail." I chuckled. "So don't get used to it."

"Aw, but it's always more fun when it's the four of us."

"To you three yes, for me...depends."

A noise came from behind me.

"I'm offended!" James and Sirius said, walking up beside us.

"Aw, didums." I replied, sarcastically. "So, what are dragging me into this time?"

"Well..." James grinned.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked, sighing.

"Because the whole school will get a kick out of it." James laughed. "And it'll annoy the Slytherin's."

"Why am I here?"

"Because you know the spell we need and you're a Marauder, so you must take part."

* * *

I crossed my arms and leant on my left shoulder, against the wall of our dorm, shaking my head. Apparently, Peter was going to sneak into the Slytherin common room, as a rat, through a hole we found in the wall when the Slytherin's we all asleep. But he wasn't sneaking in there without taking his wand or the permanent markers. I had already charmed the permanent marker, so that wasn't coming off easily, and Peter already knew the other spell he needed. As I thought about how utterly stupid and pointless this prank was, Sirius came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me again and rested his chin on my right shoulder, pulling me back slightly.

"It'll be funny tomorrow." Sirius told me, quietly.

"Will it?" I asked, sceptically.

"To us it will be. You never know, it could be funny to you too."

"I don't know, Pads."

"At least _try_ to keep an open mind. Please?"

"I can practically hear the puppy-dog look in your voice."

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"So, you'll keep an open mind."

"Yes."

"You know I love you, right?"

"I'm not sure I do."

"Well, I'll have to change that."

Sirius lifted his chin off of my shoulder, and spun me around to face his. He pressed me up against the wall, and looked he into my eyes with his stormy grey-blue ones. He kissed my nose gently.

"Hey." he smiled

"Hi." I grinned.

Sirius rested my forehead against his, while I laced my fingers in his hair. We both closed the distance between us, pressing our lips together. Until we were rudely interrupted.

"Guys, really." a voice from behind us said.

James and Peter were looking at us, exasperatedly. To be honest, it amused me seeing them with that look, instead of looking at them like that myself.

"Get used to it." Sirius said, smiling, not pulling away.

I did pull away though, but I didn't remove my fingers from his – now short, since I made him cut it, and we both liked actually it this way – hair.

"Just don't...ya know...get to the going-to-shag stage, or something close to that. That we don't really wanna see. You save it for just the two of you." James said.

"Kill joy." I chuckled. "Fine, we won't."

"Good. Now let's go."

* * *

The next morning, James, Peter, Sirius and I were all sitting in the Great Hall. While the other three were staring at the doors, I was just getting on with breakfast. Like I told Sirius, I was trying to keep an open mind, but I doubted I would find this prank funny.

"Remus, what are they waiting for?" Lily asked from the other side of me.

"The Slytherin's." I replied, turning to her.

"What did they do this time?"

"Not they, we. I was dragged into it this time."

"You had the spell?"

"Yup."

"So what was it?"

"I don't know and I didn't want to know."

"Oh, Merlin's bearded."

I nodded. It was then the entire hall erupted with laughter. Turning towards the door, the Slytherin's all walked in with multi-coloured hair, bright pink swirls on their cheeks, red noses _and_ in red writing on their foreheads were the words 'GRYFFINDOR PRIDE!' Not to mention their clothes had been turned either red, gold/yellow or pink. I had to admit that it was rather funny.

"Told you it would be funny." Sirius grinned, turning to me.

"Ok, so you were right." I laughed. "But come on, every other prank pulled on them hasn't been quite so humiliating to them or hilarious."

"See, you should have more faith in our ideas."

"Oh, shush. I've already said you were right, what else do you want from me?"

"A night where we are not interrupted by anyone?"

"I think that can be sorted."

"Knew you would say that."

I really shouldn't be so sceptic.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
